Unrequited Love
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that’s because she always misses his eyes on her.
1. Prologue

**Unrequited Love  
**_By:_ DEVILZ CHIK  
-------------------------

**Author's Notes: **It is about my unrequited love. I'm heavily crushing on this guy from school and thus this fluffy story is written. I'm sorry to say but there is no progress in **Your Shadow**. I'm trying my best, I really am. My lovely readers should really be patient. Thanks for all the support, guys!

**Summary: **Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that's because she always misses his eyes on her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. 

-------------------------  
**THE BEGINNING.  
**-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

"How are your classes this year, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked me as I munched on my cookie. I took a moment to swallow and drink my iced tea before turning to her to reply.

"Good. I have a silly teacher for Math, though," I replied and I was not being rude to my math teacher – I think he is quite aware himself that he is indeed silly. He just is! "And I need to change my schedule a little bit. I'm dropping Teacher's Assistant – too hectic for me."

Tomoyo only nodded and I noticed that her eyes were far away. I looked behind me and saw what – rather, who – she was looking at.

Ah, her big-time crush since freshman year, Hirigazawa Eriol.

You know, I never really got the deal between them. As far as I know, they like each other and yet, they are not officially going out. They talk a lot every night (even during summer holidays) and yet, they could not even spend at least five minutes with each other in school. They always, _always_ smile at each other and get jealous when one sees the other with someone else, and yet, they never confronted each other.

Well, they were what I want to call: people who are making their lives harder by not being together.

There were times that I really wanted to smack their heads together, hoping I could knock some sense into them. But, I never had the chance.

I waved my hand in front of Tomoyo to bring her back to earth but she was still in a daze as she watched Eriol settle on his seat across the canteen with his friends.

"Tomoyo, you're growing another head," I said lamely but hey, I got her attention back.

"Sorry, what was that, Sakura?" she asked me but I only sighed in defeat.

People in love – I never knew what to do with them.

-------------------------

I entered my Theory of Knowledge class quietly and was glad that I had some people I know. It was after lunch and I suspected that not everyone was there yet. I greeted my fellow students and sat on an empty seat. Leaving my bag on my seat, I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, sensei," I greeted.

The teacher looked up from the paper she was reading and eyed me. She forced a smile and gave me a questioning look.

"I switched to this class…" I trailed off, hoping she would get the point so I would not have to explain the whole story.

"Yes, I know," she replied, a genuine smile on her face. Wow, that was a first. This teacher was known to be one of the strictest teachers in the school. I am in her Psychology class for two years now and man, every class would be intense.

"I called you from the attendance list last class," she continued. "But you weren't here."

"Yeah, the office told me to go to the class I dropped that day because I've already had ToK that morning," I explained. I think I was talking too fast because she had that look in her face.

"Okay, then," she said dismissively. "Take a seat. We'll get started in a moment."

I went to my seat and sat down. I was glad Chiharu was in the class. Yamazaki, too. This would be a fun class, indeed (although our teacher was a terror teacher). We waited for the bell to ring and the class commenced.

Sensei started talking about the oral presentations that we all have to do next month. It was pretty sad that we would only have a week to prepare for it. Anyway… as she babbled on, someone burst inside the room, huffing and panting.

Ah, Li Syaoran. Man, this is like my what, third class with him this year?

He looked around and stopped when he felt all eyes on him. He slowly walked to his seat, avoiding sensei's eyes.

"Mr. Li Syaoran, don't you know me for someone who doesn't like tardy people?" sensei's eyes were on fire and annoyance was clear in her voice. She's someone who does not like being interrupted.

"I'm sorry," was all Li muttered, his head down low.

"I'm sorry that you didn't know or I'm sorry that you were late?"

"Both," he replied, now looking at sensei, a playful smirk on his lips. "I guess."

Sensei rolled her eyes. "Stay behind after class – I need to talk to you," she said authoritatively.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly. "How come I didn't get the memo?" he whispered to the guy next to him but loud enough for the class to hear.

"Sucks to be you," I muttered to myself, not liking the guy at all.

-------------------------

Okay, so maybe that was an understatement because right now, I could not take my eyes off of him. Yes, him – Li Syaoran, him.

Well, having three classes with him and seeing him everyday and in one of those classes, having to debate with him occasionally, who would not get fond of him?

"Like, if you look at his eyes, they're normal brown, right," I was telling Tomoyo who was excited enough to hear that I was crushing on one of the 'hunks' in school. "But when you look at them again _really _closely, shades of goldish brown start to appear."

"Now, how close have you been from him that you get to know how his eyes change colors?" Tomoyo asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Not quite close but it does change color!" I told her. "He's got the best shoulders too. And the best hair – I don't even care if it has that messy look, it's sexy that way! And man, have you seen him play soccer?"

"You just said sexy…" Tomoyo said, ignoring the question I asked. "Sakura, you just said sexy in a sentence… You are definitely hooked."

I exhaled up to my bangs and finished my iced tea.

I did not need her to tell me that. I knew that already.

I knew it from the moment that I could only stare at his back in English class, instead of reading Othello. I knew it from the moment that I decided to stay late in school just to watch him play soccer (and I don't even get the game sometimes). I knew it from the moment I realized that he had the best voice ever.

His voice ain't manly, _manl_yIt's moderately deep… sexy and the way he mumbles his words sometimes… ah, music to my ears.

And his lazy antics but smart comebacks and comments.

He amazes me so much …

… And now, I'm turning into a different person.

"_Tomoyo_, make it stop," I told Tomoyo all of a sudden. My dreamy tone was gone and was replaced with a confused and helpless one.

"You want me to make you stop liking him?"

"Yes!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're my best friend!" I said. It was the most obvious answer in the world – didn't she see that coming? "If you don't want me to suffer, make me stop liking him."

Tomoyo looked at me solemnly. She was taking me seriously, which she should be and which I'm thankful for.

"Sakura…" she started softly. "I know you're thinking that you will just get hurt since you two haven't really been close these past four years but let's give it time. You should know yourself better – you get over guys in a week!"

-------------------------

And that was yet another understatement. It had been three months of our senior year already and still… I could not stop looking at him.

I could not stop _observing _him.

And the saddest thing: all we talk about is homework.

_Homework_ – that was all.

Well, maybe I should be happy that at least we _talk_ – if you could that a conversation.

Last night, I had already admitted that I was hopeless. I was hopelessly in love with him. If this was not love, then I don't really know what that is.

In the canteen, I would always be searching where he was. I knew that he was not a great fan of basketball so it was not possible that he would not be up in the gym during lunch time. Besides, Tomoyo would be looking for Eriol, too, and Eriol was a close friend of Syaoran.

They would be together most of the time and hence, the two of us, Tomoyo and I, would be stuck in our little world, looking afar.

It was a Friday and there would be a soccer game tonight.

I was planning to go but I had other things to do. I have a volleyball game that clashes with his game. I'm such a girl for getting so torn up over it but… I just really wanted to watch him.

Our game was not for another hour so we decided to watch the girls play soccer, instead. And to my luck, _he_ was watching as well.

Li was in his warm-up shirt but they were not warming up yet. He was watching the girls intently (I did not want to think that he was checking them out) and was cheering for them from time to time.

Well, instead of watching the game… do you want to know what I was doing on the bleachers?

Yup, _staring _at him.

I had the perfect view of his back but that did not matter.

Until…

"Guys, I can't recognize the players," one of my teammates said. "Let's go closer…"

And that was when we moved closer to the field and Li was behind me.

I would like to think that he was looking at me, too.

-------------------------

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I was surprised that many people were actually watching the girls' soccer game. I hope the same crowd would be in our game afterwards.

I was even more surprised that Kinomoto Sakura was watching. She was with her volleyball team, I could tell. How long had she been here?

Had she been here since the game started? Why didn't I see her earlier?

"She might melt if you stare at her any longer," Eriol taunted.

I just gave him a glare and continued watching the game.

On the contrary, it was difficult watching the game when there was a more beautiful creature that I could look at.

Her hair was tied up… but her bangs were not clipped up yet. Their game would be the same time as our game, which was bad because I was really hoping that I could watch her this time. I never had the chance to watch her games since I would always have something else to do.

She was cheering with the rest of the crowd and was talking happily with her friends.

How I wished I could be one of her close friends whom she could talk to…

But it was impossible – our conversations would always just be about homework. Having her in three classes was great but I thought we would be much closer because of that.

I had been crushing over her for… maybe a year now, because I don't really know when my infatuation began.

I see her around school and she would always just be there, laughing along with her friends, actively participating in school activities, a favorite among the teachers. She was the embodiment of perfection.

Guys would always be after her but she would turn them down one by one. I never knew why – she was asked by many eligible guys but I guess not one of them really caught her attention.

I would always be wondering where she is when I don't see her. I would always try to sneak in Tomoyo's name in conversations with Eriol, asking him where she is because I know that Tomoyo and Sakura would never be separated. I would always try to walk slowly behind her when walking to classes just so I could keep on staring at her from afar.

Will I forever be the guy who just looks at her quietly?

I hope not…

It had been three months of our senior year already. Time was running out for me to tell her.

Does she even know me? Does she even think about me?

I would like to think that she does.

-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**How's that for a prologue? Don't worry – this will be short. I just needed to write something again. And I need to know if I still have my writing skills – it's been so long. IB is killing me. If you don't know what that is, good for you. Sorry again for making you guys wait for my other updates. I just have a lot on my hands right now. I hope you enjoyed this though.

Please review!

_xx _**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Chapter One

**Unrequited Love  
**_By:_ DEVILZ CHIK  
-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**Wow! I didn't know I would get a lot of responses from you guys. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. It was greatly appreciated!

**Summary: **Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that's because she always misses his eyes on her.

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS._

-------------------------  
**chapter.i  
**------------------------- 

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

So I missed his game, after all. Well, half of it, that is. Our game ended not so quickly and ended not so nicely, too. We lost, so the team and I walked lazily to the field to watch the soccer game.

We settled on the track that was surrounding the field. We assumed it was okay to stay there as no one told us to go to the bleachers.

The lights illuminated the field so nicely. The grass was new as well – it was not natural grass anymore; it was artificial… Well, I don't really get the purpose of it but they said it was more efficient and… environment-friendly?

You know what I hate about soccer games?

I had to squint to make out the faces of the players.

But sigh, I could clearly see him. He was swiftly running across the field, waiting for a pass from one of his teammates. And then, and then… the ball escapes out of the field.

The same player did an awesome corner kick towards Li then wah, he headed it in! He scored!

I cheered loudly like everyone else but I think I was screaming louder than most of them. That was heavenly. Oh man, the way his head collided with the ball. Wow.

It was nice seeing that.

Good thing I did not miss it.

Well, for someone who had been watching him for three months now, I think I'm an expert already to observe his every move.

-------------------------

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

It would always feel so good when we win a game. Most of all, when the score was 6-2 and half of those shots were made by one person, a.k.a. me. Not bragging or anything but I feel some sort of accomplishment… by making those goals.

Or maybe this elated feeling that I was feeling was not because of winning the game, but because in the middle of the second half, I got a glance of Sakura by the track, watching us intently.

I did not want to think that she came to watch to check out the soccer players. Maybe she just really wanted to support the team.

As our coach gathered us up in a circle in the middle of the field, I became anxious to leave and look for her. Maybe start a small conversation about the game or something. Well, at least it was not going to be about homework.

"Good job again, guys," Coach was saying. "But next time, do not let them score any points, ya hear?!"

"Hai!" we chorused together.

For one last time, our team cheered as one and we all dispersed.

I ran to the benches and grabbed my bag. My eyes longed to see even a strand of her hair but there were so many people in the soccer field and on the bleachers.

Where did she go?

"She's riding with Tomoyo," Eriol suddenly said as he noticed that I was looking around.

I only looked at him as if I did not know what he was talking about.

"Stop pretending, man," Eriol scolded. "I very much know that you are looking for Sakura. Tomoyo just messaged me that she's going to stay here at school to give Sakura a ride."

I still did not make any move to reply to him.

"Tomoyo's car usually picks her up at the high school drop off," Eriol said, then he started walking towards the direction of the high school drop off.

I found myself following him.

-------------------------

I ignored Eriol's smirk as we walked towards the high school drop off. I could then make out two distinct figures sitting on the bench as they waited.

They were giggling about something and seemed to be happily conversing with one another, until Sakura looked up and saw Eriol.

"Oh, hi there, Eriol!" she greeted happily and signaled Tomoyo to look around to face him.

The two blushed as their eyes met and I had to roll my eyes at that. They were hopeless idiots. As I stepped forward to settle down on the other bench, I noticed that Sakura quieted down.

I wondered what was wrong so I looked at her.

For a moment, our eyes met but she quickly dropped her gaze as if she had just seen a horrible creature.

Well, maybe I was a horrible creature in her eyes. I could never be sure anyhow. And besides, she would not be the first one to think that way.

I do tend to come off as a cocky, arrogant student.

"Congrats, by the way," I heard Tomoyo say timidly to Eriol.

"Oh, thanks," Eriol replied. "Hey, Sakura, how was your game?"

"We lost," Sakura replied sadly. "It was close, though. We played five sets and for the last set, the score was 17-19."

Eriol whistled. "Wow, that was really close."

"Yeah. Oh well," Sakura sighed heavily. "Maybe next time."

And then, awkward silence.

"So… you guys had won all of your games so far, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Eriol replied.

"When's your next game?" she asked curiously.

Eriol then turned to me. "When's our next game, Syaoran?"

"Next Friday," I replied, staring ahead.

Awkward silence again. It was funny as to why we were the only ones waiting for our cars here.

And then, Sakura spoke up again.

"Tomoyo, I'll just go to the bathroom," she told her friend and stood up, leaving her stuff there.

"I'll tell the car to go around when it gets here and you're not here yet," Tomoyo said and watched her friend go to the nearest bathroom.

We stayed quiet again for the longest time and I suddenly felt that I was such a third wheel for these two lovebirds. I wanted to push Eriol beside Tomoyo but then a car was slowly approaching where we were.

The driver helped Tomoyo load their stuff inside the car.

Then the driver said, "Ms. Tomoyo, where's your gym bag?"

Tomoyo gasped and looked around but only found Sakura's gym bag. "I must have forgotten it," she said. "Can you go around and just come back. Sakura's still in the bathroom, anyway. I'll just go up the gym."

The driver nodded and drove off.

Just as Tomoyo was starting to walk away, I nudged at Eriol, hoping he would get my point. Luckily, he did.

"Tomoyo, I'll come with you," he called to her and all she did was smile and they walked together to the gym.

-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

When I left to go the bathroom, I remember leaving three people behind here. But how come there was only one person here?

And it was Li Syaoran, out of all the people!

I settled uncomfortably on the bench and noticed that my bags were gone. My phone was in my bag so I had no way to contact Tomoyo at this time. I turned to Li hopelessly.

"Where's Tomoyo?" I asked him.

It was a bit surprising that my voice did not waver. But it was annoying that my heart was beating so fast as if I was still in the intense volleyball game I just had.

"She left her gym bag in the gym," he replied, looking at me. "Eriol went with her. She told her driver to go around first."

"Oh, ok, thanks," was all I could reply.

We stayed there in silence. If I was in my Dream Land, we would be on one bench, holding each other. But this was reality – my fantasy was impossible.

"Hey, when's your next game?" he suddenly asked.

I was caught by surprise with that so I took a moment before replying.

"Wednesday – against the Varsity boys," I replied. "It's just a fun, fun game. Nothing official."

"Maybe I should watch," he replied playfully.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity. "The bleachers won't even be set up."

He just shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I can sit on the floor or just stand there. Either way – maybe it'll be fun to watch."

"Why do you want to watch though?"

"Oh, because the volleyball team has been giving us a lot of support," he said nonchalantly. "I just want to pay you guys back. We just never had the chance to watch your games, no matter how much we want to."

So that was his reason. Why was I so stupid to think that he wanted to watch because of me?

Hmph, I wish.

Oh, I just wish.

I could only wish.

That was all I could do.

-------------------------

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I rushed straight to the lockers area, looking for one specific person. It was weird – I actually had a pretty good reason to talk to her. She was in a circle with her friends.

I stopped behind them and tapped her lightly on her shoulder. She turned around and creased her eyebrows, giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes looking left and right, as if checking that she was the right person I needed to talk to.

"Have you seen the list yet? For the upcoming School Festival?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I was planning to look at it during lunch today," she said. "What about it?"

"Well, someone wisely signed people up to events," I began. "And apparently, we are the leaders for the cheerleading in our grade."

"For the entire senior class?"

"We don't have to make a routine or anything like it," I clarified. "We just need to make sure that there are cheerers in every event to increase our 'Senior Spirit'."

"Oh, _that_ cheerleading," she said, nodding her head. "Okay, I don't mind."

She stopped for a second and eyed me. "Oh, is the point here… you don't want to be…" she trailed off but I did not really let her finish the sentence.

"No, no, no…" I said quickly. "I came to you to tell you that I really have a good idea and I was wondering where we could meet after school today… if you are available today."

"It's Wednesday," she said, then I remembered her game. "I have a game but we can meet later, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, I don't have practice today and I did say that I'm going to watch you guys, right?"

She just nodded and went back to her friends.

You know what, I really wanted to say that I wanted to watch her. Just her.

-------------------------

Sakura and the girls were losing badly. The guys were killing them – not even giving them a chance and the girls were pretty pissed about this.

They were playing on a girl's net; hence, the guys really had the advantage. The only points they had missed so far were the balls that go way outside the court. The girls, on the other hand, although they were continuously attacking… could not get past the blocks of the taller guys.

It was Sakura's turn to serve. She was pouting and squinting at the taunting guys at the other side of the court.

Man, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

She dribbled the ball first then rested it on her hand before throwing it up in the air and hitting it very hard. The guys did not even move from their spot as they watched the ball up in the air.

"Out!" the guys on the bench said.

The ball hit the line. "In!" the coach, who was refereeing, shouted.

The girls cheered and tapped Sakura on the back. Sakura gave a smirk to the guys and received another ball from the coach.

The score was17-20, guys leading.

Sakura served again with that determined look on her face but unfortunately, the guys got it back and once again, the spike that one girl made was blocked.

The guys won three straight sets but they did not win easily. The girls put up a great fight and they almost won too.

After bickering with the guys' team, the two teams separated. I watched as Sakura walked to the bench to grab her water bottle.

She saw me approaching her so she stopped gulping down water.

"Nice game," I told her.

She only scoffed and forced a smile. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, they did have the advantage," I assured her.

That seemed to be good enough for her.

"Sorry you had to watch that," she said softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. "It was a good game. You had awesome serves too."

"Thanks," she muttered and drank from her water bottle again.

"So… where should we go?" I said. "Can we stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

Then, all of a sudden, a guy from the team called out to her.

"Hey, Sakura!" the guy shouted across the gym. "You want to go out for dinner?"

"For what?" Sakura asked back.

"Like on a date," the guy's voice echoed inside the gym… or maybe it echoed inside my head.

This guy had the nerve to ask Sakura out in front of so many people? So loudly, too.

"No!" someone replied back.

Holy crap, that was me.

-------------------------  
**end of chapter.i  
**------------------------- 

**Author's Notes:  
**O, who does a quick update, huh? Man, I was just so overwhelmed with the number of alerts and faves and reviews. I love you all.

Please review!

_xx_ **DEVILZ CHIK**


	3. Chapter Two

**Unrequited Love  
**_By:_ DEVILZ CHIK  
-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**Wow, everyone seems to like this story. May I remind you that this all started because of my own unrequited love? It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story. Stay tuned!

**Summary: **Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that's because she always misses his eyes on her.

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own CCS.  
_

-------------------------  
**chapter.ii  
**-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Just as I was about to turn down Hisashi's offer, someone spoke my thoughts aloud, "No".

I turned to the source of the voice and was surprised that Li was the only one who opened his mouth two seconds ago. Huh, what was the meaning of this?

Now aware of everyone's eyes on him, Li rubbed the back of his head, avoiding my eyes the most. He looked at Hisashi and waited for the latter to reach where we were.

"I don't remember asking you, Li," Hisashi said casually, eyeing Li closely.

"I just meant…" Li was struggling for words. "Well, if you meant to ask her out for tonight, she can't, since we're going to talk about something," he turned to me, as if silently asking to back him up on this.

Well, he was telling the truth. We did have plans before Hisashi suddenly asked me out.

"Yeah, we're going to talk about something," I told Hisashi, who looked like he was convinced.

"I guess some other time then?" he asked me hopefully.

"I can't promise you anything," was all I could say to not hurt his feelings, because really, I was not planning to go out with him any time soon.

Hisashi only nodded and quietly exited the gym with his friends. Few volleyball players stayed behind the gym to play around while Li and I settled on the bench away from the nets.

"So when I heard that you are so popular with guys, I didn't know that you are _that_ popular," Li drawled on.

I arched one of my eyebrows and faced him. "What do you exactly mean by that, huh?" I asked him.

"The guy sounded so desperate when he asked you like that," he replied. "It sounded like it was an instinctive move for his part. Yet, you crushed his heart."

"I was going to handle it perfectly," I retaliated, refusing to back down when I was being accused of crushing someone's heart purposely. "But you had to butt in."

"Well, I wasn't going to allow you to ditch me for that guy," he revealed.

I found myself smiling on the inside. Didn't that indirectly mean that he wanted to stay with me? That he wanted my company?

"So if it was another guy, you would have kept your mouth shut?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

I rolled my eyes. This was hopeless.

I would never get anything out of him. He was as unreachable as the… sky. We just would not be at the same level, you know. But these feelings would not be going away soon, I could tell.

Because just being so close him right now… man, I could die a happy girl right now.

-------------------------

The Festival came and went. We did not become close as I would have hoped for. We did organize the cheers for the Senior Class but that was about it. After that, we went off to different directions, not looking back.

Actually, I looked back.

He didn't.

Well, I don't think he did.

Sigh.

It was barely seven in the morning and I was surprised with myself that I was walking to my locker already.

I hate my brother for waking me up so early. I hate my Dad for tolerating my brother. But I love my brother for dropping me off to school, instead of making me walk. And I love my Dad for making me such an awesome breakfast.

And I love Li Syaoran who was looking absolutely cute standing there by his locker, turning the knob aimlessly. He was also looking straight at me with a helpless and confused face.

Sigh, I could stare at him forever.

Wait a minute.

…

…

There's something wrong in this picture.

First of all, Li's locker was not anywhere near _my_ locker so what the hell is he doing here? Secondly, why would he be looking at me like that? And thirdly, am I still dreaming?

But I could still taste the chocolate syrup from my pancakes this morning.

This was real.

"Hey, man!" someone called out to him as I slowly continued walking to my own locker, passing by him.

"Is that your locker?" the same guy asked.

"Yeah," I heard Li's reply.

"But that wasn't your locker."

"Yeah, I moved."

"Why?"

"I… just want to," was Li's answer.

I pretended to be opening my locker but really, I was still listening to their conversation. Oh man, crushing on him was making me an eavesdropper!

"You didn't like your locker before or something?"

"Something like that," Li said. Uhm, he still hasn't opened his locker. "And now, I'm not liking this locker either. I can't open it!" He kicked the locker and surprisingly, it burst open. "Never mind… I like this locker!"

The guy he was talking to was then laughing.

Li dumped some of his textbooks inside his locker and fixed the contents of his bag. He then slammed his locker shut.

"Let's go play soccer?" the guy asked.

"Sure," Li replied happily.

Before he turned and left with his friend though, our eyes met and I was left there blushing like the high school girl that I really am.

-------------------------

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I asked the Office for another locker since my locker was so far away from my classes. There was no point in keeping that locker so they agreed and moved me to where most of the seniors were. But really, I wanted to move because I knew that Sakura would go to her locker after every class. It was just another excuse for me to see her more.

The Festival, unfortunately, did not bring us closer.

Well, I could not help myself but to shut down when she's there. Her presence just makes me lose my mind. I always had to be extra cautious when she's around because I'm afraid that I would do something stupid.

And I don't want to look stupid in front of her.

I want to leave a good impression on her but does she even notice me? Or does she think that I'm just a stuck up idiot?

"Excuse me, sensei," I raised up my hand. Everyone turned towards me. Well, it was not like our Biology teacher was saying something important. Even Sakura turned to me curiously.

"What is it?" the teacher asked me.

"I have to make a Public Announcement about the games this week…" I trailed off, reminding him that I talked to him about it a while ago.

"Oh, yes, yes," the teacher said, nodding. "Go ahead."

I packed up my things and walked out of the classroom. But before I left, I felt eyes on me and I just silently wished they were Sakura's.

-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

As I watched Li walk out of the room, I had to accept that we would always be this way. That nothing more would come out of our so-called relationship as acquaintances.

"_Good afternoon, everyone,"_ Li's voice echoed throughout the hallways. _"Please support our teams this week. The Boys and Girls Volleyball Teams have successfully been qualified in the Semi-Finals. The first game of the Boys will be on Wednesday, 3:30 and the Girls' game will be on Thursday, 3:30. Soccer Guys will have a game against Faculty on Tuesday, that's tomorrow, right after school at 3:00. There is a track meet at…"_

His voice drawled on as he made announcements from the Sports Department. My eyes were then distant as I imagined myself actually _being_ with him.

How would it be?

Would he wrap his arms around me while we walk? Would he surprise me from behind with a kiss or a hug? Would he shout in the middle of the hallway how much he loves me?

Li was one of the most unpredictable people in the school. He was… instinctive in many ways and does things in his own accord.

He would speak out his thoughts aloud without pondering about it first. He was open-minded, a willful learner… an athletic, down-to-earth but who-can-be-such-an-ass type of guy.

I walked towards my locker and was once again surprised to see Li there. Well, I guess I should get used to it since his locker was right there.

"Sakura," someone chirped from behind me. It was Tomoyo. "How was your day?"

"It could be better," I replied, arranging the books in my locker. "What's up? You seem to be awfully cheerful."

And yes, indeed, Tomoyo's grin widened more.

"I am," she confirmed. "Guess who's going to be my pianist in today's practice?"

I rolled my eyes and shut my locker close.

"Eriol?"

"Sssh!" she suddenly snapped, bringing a finger in front of her lips. "Not so loud!"

"Well everyone will know he's your pianist anyway," I defended myself.

"He's supposed to be in soccer practice but he needs extra credit so he volunteered to play the piano for me," she babbled on. "Isn't that sweet? He's so nice. Sakura, he is _so_ nice."

"And why are you guys not official?"

She paused for a moment and chose not to answer me.

Really, why were they not official?

We were already nearing the gates of the school when she spoke up again, "I'm waiting for him to make the first move," she revealed.

"But that might take ages!" I told her. "Knowing Eriol, he will probably tell you how he feels and then ask you to marry him!"

Tomoyo looked appalled and did not believe me. "You're exaggerating!" she scolded. "That's not true! And well, I hope he does make the first move though because there is no way _I_ will make the first move."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, come on, Sakura," she forced me to turn and face her. "Will you make the first move and tell Li that you like him?"

I shook my head. "Hell no!"

"Exactly."

I shook my head again. "But no, Tomoyo. Your situation is different than mine. You _both_ know that you like each other – everyone can see it. You two just need to say it aloud to each other! That's all you need to do. But me… I don't even know if he likes me."

We barely talk. We barely hang out. We're not in first name basis. We live in two separate worlds. We could never be one. We could never be together.

Tomoyo only sighed and sat down on the bench to wait for her car.

"Sakura, open your eyes more," I gave her a confused look. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Huh?"

This was one of the few things that I hate about Tomoyo. She would be so cryptic and mysterious.

"What do you mean, Tomoyo?" I asked her again.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," her eyes were then far away but I chose not to follow where her eyes were set on.

Well, if I did, maybe I would have noticed Li staring at us from a distance.

-------------------------  
**end of chapter.ii  
**-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**Someone asked for longer chapters? Sorry, I can't do it for this chapter. I tried to make it longer but it sounded so draggy so I decided to put it in the next chapter. Sorry for the late update – college applications are in my way. I promise a more promising chapter next time.

I'm trying to keep the reviews at least 20-30 per chapter. Think you can do that for me? Review, please!

Thanks for reading!

_xx_** DEVILZ CHIK**


	4. Chapter Three

**Unrequited Love  
**_By:_ DEVILZ CHIK  
-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the late update – there was something wrong with our internet. I couldn't upload the next chapter soon even if I had wanted to. And here's a longer chapter for all you.

**Summary: **Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that's because she always misses his eyes on her.

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS. _

**Another Note:  
**No, Syaoran did not hear what Tomoyo and Sakura were talking about in the last chapter. And this chapter takes place two months after the previous chapter. Just to set things going a little faster.

-------------------------  
**chapter.iii  
**------------------------- 

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

It had been five months of senior year already and I was still not making progress with my relationship with Sakura. We were still not in first name basis and definitely could not call each other friends, just mere acquaintances.

"So… who are you planning to ask?" Eriol asked me.

"What? For what?" I asked him, completely confused about what he was talking about.

"For the Christmas Dance, you doofus!" he snapped, shoving a flyer in front of my face.

Ah, the annual Christmas Dance that would mark the last day of exams and the beginning of Christmas holidays. Well, Christmas was definitely in the air.

I, for one, was currently wearing two layers of clothing with a jacket on and take note: the heater of the cafeteria was on. It was not even snowing outside. Well, it had not snowed yet but the breeze around the town was too chilly and too cold.

"Should I ask someone?" I said to Eriol, although I was already thinking of Sakura.

"Of course, you should!" Eriol exclaimed. "It's our last year – we should all take advantage of these events and make the best memories out of it."

"You're getting all cheesy on me again," I commented and laughed. "So I assume you already asked Tomoyo then?"

Eriol stayed silent.

Unbelievable! The nerve of this guy to tell me to ask someone and give me a short speech about making the best memories and he had not even asked the biggest crush of his life! Unbelievable!

"You're kidding," I said.

He was still silent.

"Man, you talk to her everyday," I told him. "Don't tell me the Christmas Dance has never come up in one of your conversations."

"It did come up," Eriol said.

I listened on, expecting him to continue but that was all he said until we heard the warning bell that marks the end of lunch time. Eriol was possibly the most hopeless guy I know. He had been crushing on Tomoyo for ages so I wonder why in the world they were not together.

I would kill to be in his position right now actually – to be in a position where the girl he liked was a phone call away. I had no idea what Sakura's number was, you know! I could know it but I would always be too afraid to ask for it.

The Christmas Dance was two weeks away. Let's see if I could gather up enough courage to ask Sakura.

-------------------------

Forget about me taking my time to gather my courage, guess what the assembly is about today.

"Well, to change things up a bit this year," the Senior Council President was saying, "the girls will be asking the guys to the dance."

People groaned and my mouth just fell open.

"With this, we assume that the no one will look down on a girl if she asks a guy," the President continued. "Girls, you do not have to ask a guy if you don't want to. But those who are planning to ask a guy, you can get a proper invitation from us and give it to the guy that you would want to ask. Only one invitation per girl, we don't want any issues now, do we?"

She paused to give time for the people to laugh amusingly.

But, I was not amused at all. I looked around to see where Sakura was. She didn't seem interested – huh, maybe she was not planning to ask anyone. Maybe it would not be too weird if a guy would still ask a girl even though that was not the whole point now.

"Those who already have someone with them, you don't need to worry about anything," the President said. "We are just worried because some are not attending to our last Christmas Dance in High School because they could not get someone to go with them. Shallow reason, I know so that's why we're doing this."

There were murmurs in the crowd now. The President had to speak up.

"We all hope to see your smiling faces next Friday night," were the President's last words.

My hope was thinner than the thinnest thread. I would never get together with Sakura. The Christmas Dance could have been a chance but that opportunity was robbed from me.

I sighed as I left the gym. I glanced where Sakura was again. She was in deep conversation with Tomoyo and before I completely exited the gym, I saw the two girls approach the Senior Council.

They only asked for one invitation and Tomoyo was holding it.

-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I still did not understand why Tomoyo would prefer to send Eriol the invitation when she could easily ask him personally. I actually envied her a bit because she could talk to him without any worries and now, she was chickening and giving him an invitation?

And not even personally!

"I'll leave it in his locker tomorrow morning," Tomoyo declared as she finished writing Eriol's name and her name to the 'for' and 'from' lines.

I just stayed silent and did not really voice out my concern regarding the matter. I looked forward as we waited for our cars.

"I don't like your silence," Tomoyo suddenly said. "It usually means that you don't agree on something."

I did not reply.

"Come _on_, Sakura, what now?" she asked, gripping my arm. "What is it? Tell _me_."

She was almost squeezing my arm and if I did not look at her face, I would not have spoken out, but she had a pleading look on her face.

"Do you really think leaving it in his locker is a good idea?" I asked her.

"Why not?"

"Well… I don't know. Won't it be better if you give it to him personally? Or better yet, ask him personally?"

She scoffed at that and almost laughed out loud. "I actually think that it's a bit too much already that I'm asking him," she revealed.

I just sighed and did not waste any more effort on persuading her to just talk to the guy. A car then stopped in front of us but since it was neither our cars, we stayed seated on the bench. None of the students was making a move towards the car so most probably, the car was waiting for someone who was obviously not there yet.

And then, all of a sudden, we heard hurried footsteps on the stoned floor running towards the car.

Huh, and who should it be? Li Syaoran, of course.

He was in his soccer outfit already but without his cleats on. He was only wearing his black flip-flops with his black long socks. He quickly got his cleats from his car and ran back to the field while his car drove away.

Everyone watched what happened as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Tomoyo nudged at me and was wriggling her eyebrows already.

"Shut up," I told her.

"Don't tell me you're not going to ask him," she said unbelievingly after reading the expression on my face.

"Okay, I won't tell you," I revealed.

Tomoyo made this sound that showed that she was really annoyed. "Why not?" she demanded.

"No use," I simply said.

"You're kidding," she said as if I was the most hopeless person in the world.

Well, maybe I _was _the hopeless person in the world. No one could blame me about that. The guy was just unreachable. I would never have enough guts to ask him. Never ever.

This was all hopeless.

-------------------------

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

When I came to school the next day and walked along the locker hallway, expectant faces were looking at me. As if they were waiting for me to do a cartwheel right there and then. Then, I noticed that these people did not even have their lockers at this floor – what the hell are they doing here?

I continued my way to my locker and turned the knob to its right combination. And well, a very interesting happened – a pile of envelopes fell from my locker and I had to take a step back to let some fall straight to the floor instead of hitting my face with them.

Curiously, I bent down and started picking them up. I read one envelope and recognized it as an invitation for the Christmas Dance. Then, I noticed that every envelope was an invitation for the Dance.

I glanced at some of the recipients' name and did not even recognize some of them. There were girls that I know from few of my classes but some were just really random. I didn't even waste my time for reading all of the senders' names. I put them back in a pile and placed them neatly on my locker.

I doubt that Sakura gave me an invitation anyway. She wouldn't be the type to do that. And well, as I keep saying… we were mere acquaintances. She would never go with someone whom she doesn't know well.

-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Tomoyo decided to drop her invitation in Eriol's locker just before lunchtime and she asked me to go with her. Being the best friend she could ever wish for, I agreed to go with her.

And well, in case she would back out, I promised to do it for her instead.

"Here it goes," Tomoyo took a deep breath. We were now standing in front of Eriol's locker, looking still and… metallic.

"Tomoyo, just put it through that little gap right there," I said softly beside her.

She slowly lifted her hand and prepared herself to put it inside but then, the bell rang.

What!

I furiously glanced at my watch and was pretty sure that the bell rang a little bit early. And she was just about to do it. Now, knowing her, she would not attempt to do it. And just by thinking about that, there she goes. She was already away from Eriol's locker already and was hiding behind a pillar at the end of the hallway.

Rolling my eyes, I followed her and stayed beside her. Eriol was slowly making his way towards his locker. He was totally unaware that someone was pondering in front of his locker just seconds ago.

I was nudging Tomoyo to walk forward but she would not budge. She looked like she was waiting for Eriol to walk away though, so maybe there was still hope that she would try to do put the invitation in his locker again.

But as soon as Eriol opened his locker, a pile of envelopes splattered outside and fell on the floor. Every student who witnessed what occurred cheered for Eriol. Eriol, clearly embarrassed, only rubbed the back of his head and picked up the envelopes one by one.

When I turned to Tomoyo to see her reaction, she was no longer beside me. She had already walked away and I did not miss it when she threw away the invitation in one of the trash cans.

I ran towards the trash can where she dropped it. Well, it was a good thing that Tomoyo follows where she puts her trash since the trash can contained all papers. It was not that disgusting when I picked it up and caught up with Eriol who was just about to close his locker.

I tapped his shoulder lightly and he was a bit surprised to see me behind him.

"You like the senders of your invitations?" I asked him nodding towards the already-arranged pile of envelopes inside his locker.

"To tell you the truth, no," he softly said, glancing around. He was probably looking for Tomoyo.

I nodded. "Good answer," I told him. "I think this is what you're looking for," I handed him Tomoyo's invitation. I saw Eriol's face brighten up seeing who it was from but then fell afterwards when he saw no sign of Tomoyo around.

"Where is she?" he asked me, slamming his locker shut.

"She ran that way," I said, pointing to the direction Tomoyo ran off to. "I think you can catch up with her. She's born to be a slow runner. She freaked seeing the other invitations. You should've asked her sooner in the first place."

Eriol listened to my words and just nodded. He smiled at me then hurried on to catch up with Tomoyo.

When he was out of sight, I sighed. At least one of us has a date on the upcoming dance.

-------------------------

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I could not believe that I was here celebrating my Friday night at the Christmas Dance. Eriol forced me to go. Well, he was the happy one since Tomoyo went with him. But me? I remain dateless.

I was not even sure if Sakura would be here. Eriol walked Tomoyo to the dance floor before I could discreetly ask her if her best friend was here. Since the beginning of the party, I had been walking around and talking to other people.

I had seen no sign of Sakura yet which is convincing me that she did not attend.

She looked like she had no intention of going here anyway.

Eriol and Tomoyo then went back to our table, laughing like a couple that they were.

"Having fun, man?" Eriol asked me, taking a drink from his glass and sitting down.

I rolled my eyes and sneered at him. "Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question? Do you see a smile in my face?" it was just the beginning of my rant but then I caught sight of a beautiful creature approaching our table, which made me pause and stare.

"Actually, I do," I heard Eriol say but I could not tear my eyes away from Sakura. It was Sakura, right?

Tomoyo then followed where I was looking and beamed when she recognized her best friend's face.

"I knew you'd be here!" Tomoyo said in glee and offered a seat to Sakura.

I noticed Sakura's uneasiness as she settled down and placed her purse on the table.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks that I invited someone and everyone's asking who I invited but we both know that I didn't invite anyone," she said in a hushed tone but Eriol and I heard her perfectly.

"I don't think everyone here has a date so you don't need to worry about anything," Tomoyo said, trying to convince her.

"Easy for you to say," Sakura replied, glancing over where Eriol was.

"Syaoran here doesn't have a date," Eriol blurted out. I glared at him and kicked him from under the table, causing him to wince.

"Oh, okay," was all Sakura said as our eyes met in less than a second.

-------------------------

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Well, that was all I needed to hear until the end of the party. And Li not dancing with any girl was all I needed to see until the end of the party.

I went up to the dance floor to dance with some of my friends but when a slow song came on, I immediately left the dance floor and politely refused any dance offers.

And now, I was sitting alone on our table and was mildly surprised that Li was already there. Huh, it was definitely weird that I did not see him before.

Then, the awkwardness followed.

"So, how's your night going so far?" he asked, leaning closer so that we could hear each other better.

"It's okay," I replied with a smile. Haha, it's okay because he's here with me and not out on the dance floor with some girl. "Aren't you going to ask anyone to dance with you? It's a nice song."

Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

Please say no.

Please, say _no_.

"Actually, I'm thinking of asking someone," he said then I think I heard my heart break into tiny little pieces.

I only nodded and let him continue so that he could say whom he was planning to ask.

"I'll see you in a bit, okay?" he said, standing up and fixing his suit. Then, he walked away. My eyes followed him as he disappeared into the crowd of people where more tables and chairs were located.

Who was he even planning to ask? Why not just ask that girl, whoever the hell she was, to go with him to this dance in the first place? Why would he bother to just ask the girl to dance with him for the night?

Stupid, bloody stupid. Yet, I still like him all the same.

No matter how many times his eyes would look at me, I'm pretty sure he sees nothing more.

Hopeless. Hopeless.

If my life was a story, anyone who would read or listen to it would recognize how hopeless I am.

"My unrequited love," I muttered under my breath and looked down at my shoes. I was admiring how my newly colored toenails seemed to be sparkling with the lights in the room when all of a sudden, a hand appeared in front of my face.

I looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Li.

What is going on?

"Care to dance with me?" he said softly, a little smile playing on his lips. His hand was still held out for me and I could do nothing but stare.

And seconds ago, I was thinking that he was off looking for some other girl. Did he really mean to ask me?

"What?" I asked dumbly. "Huh?" I cocked my head sideways and creased my eyebrows.

This was getting a little bit confusing.

"I said I was planning to ask someone, right?" he said. "I plan to ask you but I need to walk away for a while to gather up enough strength to ask you. So…? You want to dance?"

Caught up in the moment, I was not aware that I have reached out my hand and held his.

And as soon as we touched, we looked up to meet each other's eyes.

Uhm, was his heart beating as fast as mine?

-------------------------  
**end of chapter.iii  
**-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**I love all my reviews! Sorry for the late update. It's been hectic for the last couple of days. And… it's my birthday today so I finished this chapter as a treat for all of you! I hope you liked it. I made it long for those who were asking for longer chapters. And, it's the fourth chapter, something's bound to happen between the two sooner. I will try to write the next chapter soon.

Please review!

Belated Happy Halloween.

_xx_ **DEVILZ CHIK**


	5. Chapter Four

**Unrequited Love  
**_By:_ DEVILZ CHIK  
-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**Aw, man, you guys are flattering me too much with your reviews. I love it. Because of it, I'm treating this story as my new baby. I will not give up on it although in real life, where this is based on, I've lost inspiration and hope. Haha. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS. _

**Summary:  
**Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that's because she always misses his eyes on her. 

-------------------------  
**chapter.iv  
**------------------------- 

_**Normal Point of View**_

As soon as they held hands, they both wished it could last forever. The moment they stepped on the dance floor and swayed with the music, Syaoran's hand on Sakura's waist and the other still on her hand, they could just wish that it would last forever.

The moment should never end.

Syaoran was feeling lucky as he finally gathered up the courage to make a move. But he felt even luckier when Sakura had agreed to dance with him.

They were both wishing that the DJ would turn the music louder – much, much louder, because their hearts were beating so fast and loud. Their hearts were almost beating as one.

Sakura refused to look at Syaoran. Her eyes were darted past through the side of his head and the other dancing couples seemed to be more interesting. Fear was starting to build up in Syaoran's mind – did this mean that she doesn't really want to be here with me?

"Li's dancing with Sakura!" someone exclaimed.

And well, after that, all the attention was on them. Sakura tensed as she held Syaoran's hand tighter. He saw her purse her lips and look down at their feet.

"Are you starting to think that this was a bad idea?" he whispered worriedly.

This time, she looked up. "No," she shook her head. "Are you?"

"Of course not."

Syaoran then unconsciously pulled her closer and ignored the stares that the others were sending their way. He did not understand what the big deal was if he was dancing with Sakura. She was a nice, pretty-looking girl and what, were they all thinking that she momentarily lost her mind and agreed to dance with him?

"I have to tell you something," she said softly that he almost did not hear her.

"What is it?"

"My brother," she began, and then she started looking around again. "… My brother is one of the chaperones for this party. So, if you see him, we start walking the other way, okay?"

"But I don't even know your brother," he told her, not really sure why she was being so cautious. Was she embarrassed to be seen with him?

"Okay, then that's a problem," she said but she smiled afterwards. Syaoran was starting to get confused. "Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy, yeah?"

"I'm already enjoying," the words were out before he could even stop them.

For Sakura, dancing with Syaoran was shocking enough, but his attempt to flirt with her was… out of this world. She could feel her heart beating so fast and she was just about ready to explode with the overwhelming emotions she was currently feeling.

She wondered what she did to deserve all the good things happening to her right now.

He was holding her hand.

_Her _hand.

No one else's but _hers_.

Obsessed much?

The song came to its bridge. The two individuals were really into the music. You could even say that they were _one_ with the music. Who knew Syaoran was such a sweet, awesome partner in dancing?

Out of the blue (and possibly too caught in the moment), Syaoran brought the hand that he was holding on top of his other shoulder then rested his own hand on the other side of her waist.

Could this night get any better?

If he was another guy, she would have pushed him off the moment he touched her waist, but this was Li Syaoran, her all-time crush. She would never do anything to hurt him, no matter how small the damage could be.

Why was he doing this anyway?

"Why did you ask me to dance?" they were so close she did not even need to speak above a whisper.

"Because I want to," was his simple reply.

Then, he had that playful smirk on. He very much knew she was irking to know the answer. She was definitely expecting an answer as well but he was very much happy to delay it.

"You could've asked another girl out of the dozens who gave you invitations for this dance, why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to dance with you," he replied.

"Why, though? Why me?"

Syaoran's face fell slightly.

He sighed inwardly but did not lose his grasp and composure. He looked away for a moment and thought about the matter at hand.

He wished he did not need to explain to Sakura why he asked her to dance. Wasn't it obvious enough? Wasn't this unexpected action from him evidence enough that he had feelings for her? Or did he really have to spell it out for her?

"I'll tell you later," was all he said.

She nodded. He did need to spell it out for her.

Maybe it was the right thing to do. Being shy and quiet about his feelings should end right now, right at this moment. He was waiting for his courage to build up and to talk to talk to her and to have her in his arms. And that moment was here.

The song was ending and the other couples were leaving the dance floor already. Syaoran kept her in his arms and she gladly did not resist him. She stayed close to him – she could almost feel the heat coming out from him.

Man, would she ever get this close to him again?

"Are you telling me anytime soon?" she asked humorously.

He smirked once again, breathed in deeply and… just as he was about to say those three simple words…

"So you guys are here," a voice said from behind him.

A man's voice.

Then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was the same person who had spoken. Sakura cursed under her breath and put down her hands from Syaoran slowly.

"We were just about to leave, Touya," Sakura said to the man.

As soon as Syaoran turned around, he was faced with a tall person, possibly more than five years older than him and he took note that the intruder of their moment was menacing indeed.

"Leave to go where?" Touya inquired, raising one of his eyebrows and eyeing Syaoran cautiously.

"Loser, we were just about to leave the dance floor!" Sakura snapped, ignoring the suspicious tone her brother had a while ago.

And on cue, the DJ started a fast, hip-hop song and the three left the dance floor.

"Who's this guy?" Touya asked his sister, nodding towards Syaoran.

He looked at him once again. From head to toe this time. Syaoran felt chills up his spine as if Touya's eyes were seeing through him. He felt like a criminal being watched. It was as if he was being dissected slowly…

_Creepy_, Syaoran shivered.

"This is Li Syaoran," Sakura introduced. "Li, this is my brother, Kinomoto Touya."

Syaoran held out his hand and Touya hesitantly shook it. His ears did perk up as his sister addressed this Li guy by his last name. "It's nice meeting you," Syaoran said politely, which Touya only scowled at.

"Eleven o' clock, we're leaving," was the last thing Touya said to Sakura before leaving the two alone.

Sakura looked at her clock and noticed that she only had thirty more minutes. And it seemed that she had forgotten what she had asked Syaoran about two minutes ago. The distraction by her brother had really thrown her off and now she was pissed beyond getting really pissed that all she could think about was how annoying her brother is.

"Thirty more minutes!" she whined after her brother but Touya refused to look back at her. She stomped her feet childishly and remembered that Syaoran was standing with her. "Sorry," she muttered after reddening slightly.

"It's alright," Syaoran said. "So that's your brother, huh?"

"Yup, my very annoying brother," she replied. "He didn't really allow me to go then the school called telling him he has chaperone duties for the night so he had to go and he dragged me with him. And it was all cool because I get to see Tomoyo with Eriol _finally_ but he has to ruin it all!"

She huffed. She was panting now, her chest heaving up and down and all Syaoran could do was stare and watch her.

Then, maybe after a few seconds later, he burst out in laughter. It was possibly not the best thing he could have done but he laughed. It was even more surprising that Sakura did not shove him off for laughing at her. Instead, she laughed with him.

People passing by would have thought they were two insane people who just got out of the mental institution.

"Oh, wow," Syaoran said finally getting a hold of himself. "I think that was the best laugh I've had for the night."

Sakura only cracked a smile and treasured the sight of Syaoran's beaming face. Little did she know that in his eyes, she was glowing.

-------------------------

The two spent the entire evening talking to each other on a secluded table. No one dared to bother them. Eriol and Tomoyo were standing close by, away from the two's sight and making sure that no one comes to disturb them. They even managed to wave off Touya for ten minutes after eleven.

The question that was raised on the dance floor was forgotten by the two but it would not have mattered why because the answer was quite obvious. Their actions were proving the point as well.

Man, they were so into each other more than Romeo and Juliet or Miaka and Tamahome.

When Eriol and Tomoyo did not success for the second time to hide Sakura from her brother, they walked towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Your brother's looking for you," Tomoyo informed Sakura.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said, glancing at Syaoran. "Uhm, I guess I'll get going now."

She stood up and gave Tomoyo a hug.

"Bye, Sakura," Eriol said when the two friends broke apart.

Sakura then turned towards Syaoran once again. "I guess I'll see you after break?" he said.

"Yeah, see you 'til then."

It was an awkward moment. She did not know whether to hug him or not but decided on the latter and just waved at him before walking away. Syaoran could only follow her with his eyes.

Well, even though the night did not end with a hug – at least, it started with a dance and the night had been one of their best nights.

-------------------------

**Middle of Winter Break**

"Do you miss him?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

They were walking along the sidewalk while drinking their hot milk chocolate on a cold winter day. They were both wrapped thickly with clothes, each with a scarf made of wool and a heavy coat. And yet, they could still feel that icy feeling seeping into their clothing.

Man, it was just too cold.

"Miss who?" Sakura stopped her cup of milk chocolate mid air as she waited for Tomoyo's response.

"Who else? Li, of course!"

Sakura thought for a moment about what to answer although the answer was clearly yes. She just wondered if he was feeling the same way.

"I guess," Sakura shrugged. "But I've got two more weeks until I can see him. He said he's staying in Hong Kong for the break."

"Oh," Tomoyo said, looking straight ahead. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me," Sakura said then curiously looked forward to where Tomoyo was looking at.

And straight ahead was Li Syaoran. He was someone that you could not be mistaken for someone else so it was definitely him. And uh, he was with a very attractive girl.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to make sure if it was really him until Syaoran saw the two of them and automatically waved. Tomoyo only looked at Sakura.

"Should we go to him?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"He saw us already," Sakura said. "We can't pretend we didn't."

So the two friends approached Syaoran. The girl was now tugging at Syaoran's arm to go inside the bakeshop.

"C'mon, Syaoran, we need to go inside," the girl whined.

"Yeah, one second, you have to meet my friends," Syaoran said, a big smile on his face as he sees Sakura and Tomoyo approaching.

The girl continued to hold Syaoran's hand and to pull him towards the bakeshop but Syaoran was too strong for her. The girl stopped pulling though when Tomoyo and Sakura appeared in front of them with inquiring faces as to whom she might be.

"Hey, I thought you were in Hong Kong," Sakura could not control the coldness in her voice. Maybe it was the weather.

"I decided to come back early," Syaoran replied, nodding.

"Ugh, fine, don't go with me!" the girl with Syaoran said. Syaoran only looked hopelessly after the girl as she went inside the bakeshop, stomping her feet as she did so.

He glanced towards the girl and towards Tomoyo and Sakura.

"I think you should take care of her," Sakura said.

Syaoran seemed to agree with her. "I'm sorry, guys," he told them. "I'll catch up with you some other time."

Then he hurriedly went inside the bakeshop to apologize to the girl. The girl seemed to have forgiven him quickly because the two friends witnessed how she threw herself at Syaoran for a big hug. Syaoran was surprised at the impact but later on relaxed and hugged her back.

Sakura could not believe her eyes. The girl could possibly be Syaoran's girlfriend from Hong Kong or something.

All of a sudden, there was a light thud on the snowy sidewalk. Sakura had just dropped her cup of milk chocolate.

But there was another breaking sound inside her.

-------------------------

And now, Sakura knew how to have her heart broken. Just as she thought something could happen between her and Syaoran, she had to see him with another girl.

How annoying could life be?

After dinner, she was thankful that Touya allowed her to go out for some air but she figured he had said yes so he could hide his Christmas present for her somewhere in her room. It would probably take him at least half an hour to find a secure hiding place for it.

She set her way towards the town's park near her block. As a chilly wind blew past her, she hugged herself tightly to seek warmth. Walking was not getting any easier and as she was so lost in her thoughts, she did not notice someone in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she bumped into the guy.

She continued walking until, "Sakura?"

She looked back and saw Syaoran.

"Hey, what are you doing out so late?" he asked, concerned because she seemed to be out of it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied weakly.

Life was cruel to her.

"Do you want to talk for a moment?" he asked her confidently. Maybe it was time to continue their conversation from the Christmas dance.

"For what?" her voice suddenly became louder. "Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?" she said in an accusing tone.

"What girlfriend?" he wondered until it struck him that she was talking about the girl that was with him that afternoon. "Oh, the girl from a while ago? She's my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, she's the reason why I'm back here," he explained. "She wanted to spend Christmas here for a change so I brought her here."

"Oh," her world was suddenly becoming brighter.

"Why did you think she's my girlfriend?"

She did not answer. Syaoran narrowed his eyes towards her to observe her and smiled. "Were you jealous?"

"Why would I be? I hardly know you," was Sakura's quick, defensive response.

"Well, we can always change that."

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Nothing. But I want to."

"You want to get to know me?" she questioned.

"Yes, who wouldn't?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and felt the awkwardness of the situation. Where was this going? They were standing in the middle of the park under a winter night. They must be crazy.

"Didn't you want to know why I asked you to dance?"

It was now or never.

"Yeah…?"

"It's because for a long time now… Sakura, I've liked you."

"Huh?" Was she hearing correctly?

"I said I like you."

And they were still one meter apart. Silence fell upon as Sakura just stared at him unbelievably.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked, impatient and worried at the same time.

Sakura managed to let out a soft laugh.

"Well, it's funny," she paused and looked him in the eye. "Because for a long time now, I've liked you, too."

The two waited for someone to wake them up because this could not be happening. It was too good to be true.

But everything was still and quiet and… very real.

-------------------------  
**end of chapter iv  
**-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**There, a long chapter for all of you. I hope you all loved it. The confession is finally there. Their feelings are finally out. Don't worry, I'm not planning to finish it yet. There will be conflicts that will arise in their newly found relationship. Hehe, you just wait and stay tuned!

Please review!

_xx_ **DEVILZ CHIK**


	6. Chapter Five

**Unrequited Love  
**_By: _DEVILZ CHIK  
-------------------------

**  
Author's Notes:  
**The person behind Syaoran in this story no longer has a meaning in my life. I realized that I have been blinded with his golden hair and gorgeous eyes and sexy voice – not to mention his phenomenal soccer skills. Sorry if that sounds bitter but wah. Anyway, that doesn't mean though that I shall not continue this story. As I've said last chapter, this is my new baby. I'm experiencing major writer's block in "Your Shadow". I apologize. In the meantime, please enjoy the latest installment of **Unrequited Love**. The title will still remain appropriate, take note of that, please.

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS. _

**Summary:  
**Sakura suddenly likes who everyone likes, Syaoran Li. She thinks that they can never be together but that's because she always misses his eyes on her.

-------------------------  
**chapter.v  
**-------------------------

_**Normal Point of View**_

They did not realize the gravity of the situation until they got back to school.

Their winter holidays were enjoyable and memorable at the same time. Almost every night, they would be talking over the phone about everything that they could possibly think about. If they would not be talking over the phone, they would be in front of their computers, chatting online. If they did not have their computers in front of them, their mobile phones would be tightly secured in their hands.

It seemed as though they could not get enough of each other. They met up whenever they would be available and just watch a movie and eat dinner afterwards. They were a regular couple to say the least. They have not gone past holding hands and kissing each other's cheeks though.

But as mentioned, they did not realize the gravity of the situation until they got back to school. They could be with each other with no problem at all when it was just the two of them. But in school? It was a totally different matter.

High school is a gossiping place. People would constantly be talking about them for sure. Most of all, when the most wanted girl and the most wanted boy in the high school population had taken each other.

They had not even spent time with Eriol and Tomoyo and those two people were their best friends.

As Sakura walked to her locker, Syaoran was already there with his opened locker. He looked up at her and sent her a smile. Sakura immediately smiled back and stopped by where he was.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly, reaching out to touch her hand but Sakura pretended to rub the back of her neck to avoid the physical contact.

Syaoran gave her a confused expression, wondering what he did wrong.

"I was thinking…" she trailed on.

"…to keep a low profile first?" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah," she slightly brightened up that he was on the same page as she was. However, she paused to examine him further. "I mean… if you don't mind. It's just…"

"I totally understand, Sakura," he assured her, nodding.

"Okay," her smile was back on her face and she proceeded on her own locker.

When she opened and closed her locker, Syaoran was no longer in the hallway. She figured he already set off to his class already. She looked at her watch though and noticed that there was still plenty of time before class.

While walking where she would meet Tomoyo that morning, she convinced herself that keeping a low profile about their relationship was a good thing for the meantime.

She did not want to be talked about on the first day back from winter holidays.

-------------------------

When Tomoyo and Sakura sat on their usual table for lunch, it seemed as if they had not seen each other for the longest time. They were chatting as if they had not chatted that morning.

"Are you sure that sandwich is the only thing you're eating?" Sakura suddenly asked her friend.

Tomoyo took a bite from her chicken sandwich and only nodded.

Sakura found it unusual that Tomoyo was on a diet, if she really was. Tomoyo was the healthiest person she knew and someone who would never deprive herself from food.

"Tomoyo… don't tell me Eriol is making you conscious of your weight," Sakura then said.

Hearing that, Tomoyo almost choked on her food. She gulped her juice down and looked at Sakura incredulously. "What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked her. "I don't feel that hungry at all, so I'm only eating a sandwich."

"And why don't you feel hungry at all?"

"Because I was eating cookies in my classes," Tomoyo replied simply but this only made Sakura look at her more suspiciously.

"Why would you be eating cookies during your classes?"

"Eriol gave them to me this morning," Tomoyo said. "I told him that I didn't eat breakfast so he bought me cookies and since I was hungry, I ate them during class."

Sakura only laughed at her friend.

"What are you laughing at?" Tomoyo demanded. "I didn't get caught, okay…"

"It's just funny," Sakura admitted, without the intention of making fun of her friend. "You guys are too sweet."

Tomoyo only rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich.

Just then, Syaoran's gang entered the canteen and settled on their usual table. It just happened to be across where the girls were sitting. Tomoyo suddenly had that dreamy look on her face when she had a glimpse of Eriol.

Sakura, on the other hand, could only glance at Syaoran and look away afterwards.

"Tell me why your boyfriend is not sitting with you," Sakura wondered loudly.

"Tell me why your boyfriend is not here either," was Tomoyo's retort.

"We decided to keep a low profile for the meantime," Sakura revealed and Tomoyo could only gasp at that.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You heard me correctly, Tomoyo."

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was about to answer but Tomoyo stopped her. "Before you answer me, look there."

Sakura looked where Tomoyo nodded her head at. Currently, a girl boldly sat down with Syaoran's friends. No, specifically, a _random_ girl boldly sat down _beside_ Syaoran. Syaoran was clearly ignoring her advances but this did not stop her from fuming on her seat.

Her eyes were already narrowed and she was ready to walk up to the girl and slam her face on the table. Tomoyo's chuckle brought her back to earth and forced her to calm down a little.

"If people know about your relationship, I don't think girls like _those_ would hang out with Li anymore," Tomoyo explained while Sakura intently listened.

"But… I don't want a big fuss about our relationship," Sakura said softly, afraid someone might hear their conversation.

"You can always begin being together in school more," Tomoyo suggested. "No one would complain if a hottie like Li is hanging out with you, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone knows that Li practically gets whatever he wants, even the most unattainable girl in school," Tomoyo said humorously. "I meant unattainable in a positive way," she quickly added when she saw her friend glare at her.

"Okay, okay," was all Sakura could say about the matter.

After finishing their lunch, the two got up and got ready to leave the canteen. Before Sakura exited the canteen, she looked back and met Syaoran's eyes. He was smiling at her and she noticed that the random girl was no longer on his side. This caused her to smile back and to wave at him.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Tomoyo asked her, as they walked to their lockers.

Sakura only smiled more at her friend. She answered her in her mind though, _because he was looking at me_.

-------------------------

When dismissal time came, Syaoran hurriedly went to his locker, in hopes to find Sakura there. They only had one class together that day and it was in the morning. The last time he saw her was lunchtime but he terribly missed her already.

However, he found no Sakura in the locker hallway. He waited for ten minutes but still no Sakura. He then remembered that he had soccer practice to go to. He was running late but he still wanted to see Sakura one last time before he goes home.

Does she have volleyball practice today?

He looked around the hallway and searched for any volleyball players but found none. Frustrated and impatient already, he walked out of the hallway and took out his phone. He dialed Sakura's number and growled when he heard her voicemail picked it up.

He was walking angrily to the gym and just hoped that Sakura's practice was in that gym where he checked in his gym bag earlier this morning.

And he was right. There were a couple of volleyball players already changed and ready to practice.

He casually walked just outside the girls' changing room and tried to call Sakura again.

Her voicemail picked it up again and he was more impatient than ever.

He didn't even care that he was really late for soccer practice now and that once he gets out to the field, his coach would yell at him and demand five more laps than the usual warm-ups.

Minutes later though, Sakura went out with some of her teammates. They were happily chatting about something and she was currently tying her hair back in a ponytail. She saw Syaoran standing there and slowed down her pace so her teammates would go ahead.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, putting her bangs to one side of her face. "Don't you have soccer practice?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied, his chest finally feeling a little lighter now that he had seen Sakura. "I just wanted to see you before I go," he revealed.

Sakura blushed at that and smiled a little. So this was what finally being with Syaoran felt like.

"You're sweet," she said amusingly.

"Sakura! Time to warm up!" someone called out.

Their heads turned to the person who called out and it was Hisashi, the guy who previously asked Sakura out. Syaoran looked at Sakura curiously, silently asking why he was calling her.

"Volleyball boys and girls are training together today," she explained briefly. "Since we just got back, the coaches thought they would start the training lightly."

Syaoran only nodded but could not stop thinking that it was a bad idea to leave Sakura with that Hisashi guy even if she would be with her teammates. That guy just had bad news all over him.

"I'll wait for you here later," Sakura told him softly.

As distinctively as possible, when Syaoran started walking away, he got hold of Sakura's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze before completely disappearing from the gym.

-------------------------

Because he arrived late to soccer practice, the coach gave him a punishment of cleaning up all the soccer balls on the field and running laps around the field until the school clock would chime to six o' clock. It was barely five thirty.

It was a horrible punishment, the whole team thought. Syaoran was the captain, maybe that was why the coach was too hard on him for being late on the first day of training after the holidays.

He finished putting the soccer balls back on the rack in no time. When he finished it, he was glad that Eriol was still there, as if waiting for him.

"You waiting up for me, man?" he asked Eriol.

"No, I'm just standing there to tell you how stupid you are to be late on practice today," Eriol said mockingly. "What were you doing anyway?"

Syaoran sighed and decided that it would not hurt to tell Eriol. His friend would be making fun of him either way anyway.

"I wanted to see Sakura," Syaoran admitted.

Eriol only snorted and laughed. "Man, you do know you're hooked, right?"

Syaoran chose to ignore this because he already knew that.

"Oh yeah, you going up to the gym, right?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded. "Can you tell Sakura that I'll be done here by six? And leave the part that I'm being 'punished'."

"Sure thing," Eriol replied and left Syaoran.

Running for another thirty minutes sure would be tiring but Syaoran did not think about the fatigue he would feel later on. Who would have thought that he would be sore on the first day back from school? His coach already pushed him enough as a forward a while ago and now he was leisurely running for thirty minutes more?

_Well, at least he did not give me a specific number of laps_, he thought to himself. _I can go at my own pace_.

Syaoran was forever a positive thinker. Besides, he knew that he was at fault.

However, he was not regretting anything at all. He got to see Sakura, didn't he?

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was already changing colors. Syaoran was wearing his long-sleeves training shirt since the weather was still cold. He could feel the wind brushing upon his face and he was amazed how elated he was feeling at that moment.

For him, his life was going well. Truly going well.

-------------------------

The volleyball teams finished their practice earlier than expected but the players decided to stay in the gym to play around a bit more. One of the people who stayed was Sakura who had a perfect excuse to wait for Syaoran to go up.

"Team who loses buys the winning team one Gatorade each tomorrow?" Hisashi suggested, getting ready on his side of the court.

"I agree to that!" Sakura answered on her own side of the court.

The game that was about to happen would be more exciting than the game before. The teams were mixed – boys and girls and their skills were pretty much even. The players had their own positions and everyone suddenly had a boost of competitiveness.

Sakura huddled her team first and Hisashi's team huddled his.

"Okay, guys, no one wants to buy then Gatorade, right?" Sakura began.

They then recapped who's playing in which position. Everyone then went to their respective places. Hisashi let Sakura's team serve first. Sakura was the first server but before she could serve the ball, someone called out her name.

She looked who it was and was surprised that it was Eriol.

"Excuse me, guys," Eriol said politely, then he walked towards Sakura.

She hugged the ball to herself and waited for him.

He then leaned in towards her so that no one else could hear what he was going to tell her.

"Syaoran's still in the field," he said close to her ear. "He's going to be done by six."

"Oh," she said. She was suddenly curious why Syaoran would still be out in the field and Eriol was clearly done with soccer practice. "I can still wait for him. Is he the only one there?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you, just ask him later," Eriol told her. After that, he left the gym.

Everyone was then looking at her curiously.

"What was that all about?" someone asked her.

She could only force a smile. "Eriol was just playing messenger," she said dismissively. "Shall we start now?"

-------------------------

She didn't know how she could concentrate while being distracted on the fact that Syaoran was still at the field doing who-knows-what. Their team won by a landslide against the other team and she could not be more proud.

"You were the one who said race until 30!" one of Sakura's teammates said to a pouting Hisashi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hisashi said and tried to be a sports man.

Sakura, meanwhile, sat down on the bench and grabbed her water bottle. She stretched and gulped down her water. She glanced at the clock and read that it was only quarter to six. Syaoran would be done by six… Everyone was starting to leave the gym already… what excuse could she possibly think of to stay there longer?

"Hey, Sakura, you going yet?" Hisashi asked her. He already had his bag packed and he was ready to leave. Well, everyone was ready to leave.

"Yeah, soon," she replied. "I just need to fix my bag."

"Okay, we'll see you downstairs," the rest of them said their goodbyes to her and she politely waved at them.

She was not exactly lying, she needed to fix her bag and that she did. But she was done tow minutes later. There was still a lot of time before six o' clock.

Sighing and giving up, she took both of her bags and walked downstairs. But she did not go towards the exit. She bravely walked along the now darkened hallway as a shortcut to the field.

-------------------------

Syaoran looked at the clock on his iPOD and smiled when he read that there were only ten more minutes of his punishment. It was starting to get dark now and he wondered if Sakura was still waiting for him. She didn't have to, but it would be nice if she did.

Before he knew it, the music in his ears stopped, marking the end of his punishment. He stopped running and fell on his knees. It was unfortunate that he stopped at the farther end of the field. He could have stopped in front of the benches but no… he had to stop where his water was far away.

Deciding to take a rest first and forgetting about water, he lied down on the grass and closed his eyes. He was trying to catch his breath and ease up his tired muscles.

Unbeknownst to him was Sakura had been watching him during his last eight minutes or so. She could just sit there where his bags were and stare at him from afar. Watching brought a smile upon her lips as it reminded her how much she used to watch him before. But everything's different now… She didn't have to stare at him from afar anymore.

"Kinomoto-san?" someone said from behind her.

She turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hello, Coach," she said unsurely. It was the soccer Coach.

"What are you still doing here?" the Coach asked.

Sakura avoided his eyes and thought of an excuse immediately. But it wouldn't be so bad if she admitted that she was waiting for Syaoran, would it? She doubts that the Coach would gossip it around.

"I'm just waiting…" she trailed off. With that, she wasn't exactly lying. She could be waiting for her car for all he knew.

"I don't get you teenagers," the Coach gruffly. "I thought you don't want to be in school and yet here you are staying in school so late."

When Sakura didn't reply, the Coach sighed and continued. "Anyway… I need to get to that boy," he said, pointing at Syaoran who was still lying on the grass. "You don't think he's dead, do you?"

Sakura appreciated the attempt to make a joke so she laughed softly and shook her head. "I think he's tougher than that," she told him.

"I know but I'm not quite sure why he wants to test out his limits," the Coach said conversely. When Sakura gave him a confused look, he elaborated. "He was late. It was really disappointing. I hope the volleyball team had a good training today?"

"Yeah, we did," Sakura replied politely.

"That's good to hear," the Coach replied, nodding. "If you'll excuse me now…"

Sakura only nodded and watched as the Coach approached Syaoran at the field. Syaoran slowly stood up when his coach called out his name. Sakura could not hear what they were talking about. She could only see Syaoran bowing and nodding. Finally, the Coach gave him a pat at the back and pointed where she was sitting.

From where she was, she was quite sure that she had seen Syaoran's tired face brighten. Really, she had to smile at that.

The Coach then waved goodbye to her and went straight to the gates.

Syaoran, on the other hand, despite feeling the soreness of his entire body… ran up to where Sakura was. If he had known that Sakura was there, he could have gone there earlier.

Sakura only stood up and grabbed Syaoran's water bottle. She handed it to him and demanded for him to drink first before saying anything.

"Pushed yourself hard enough yet?" she teased as he gulped down his water.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, still panting.

"You didn't have to wait for me a while ago," Sakura said, sitting down.

She then watched Syaoran wipe the sweat off of him with his towel and all the while, putting all his stuff back into his bag. He settled his towel around his neck and sat down beside Sakura.

Sakura looked as if she had freshened up already but she was still in her training outfit. The only thing she changed was her shoes.

"Well, you didn't have to wait for me now," was Syaoran's retort.

"It's different," Sakura pointed out. "No one's going to tell me to run for over thirty minutes for waiting for you."

Syaoran remained silent. Couldn't she just understand that he just wanted to see her?

"Syaoran…" Sakura moved closer to her.

"I'm okay, Sakura," Syaoran assured her, knowing that she was only showing her concern. "Running was nothing. Anyway, it's late. You really didn't have to wait for me. I thought you had gone home."

"Well, I wanted to see you before I go so…"

Syaoran could only smile.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Syaoran smirked, looking straight at her now.

Sakura only rolled her eyes but smirked afterwards.

"You can't get enough of me, either," she taunted.

"Because you're too damn adorable," Syaoran confessed.

"Aw, you're really sweet, you know that?"

"No… you're supposed to say _I'm_ adorable, too," Syaoran said childishly, shaking his head for Sakura not getting where he was going.

Sakura only laughed and said, "Adorable isn't manly for you, though."

"Then how exactly do you describe me?"

She thought for a moment then remembered her conversation with Tomoyo before.

"You know… there's this word that I don't normally use," she paused, Syaoran listened on. "But I used it to describe you."

"I suddenly feel special," Syaoran said, smiling. "So what's the word?"

"It's embarrassing for me to tell you personally," Sakura said, fighting the blush that was already creeping up her face. "But let me assure you that it's a nice word that will definitely boost up your ego."

"Can't I at least guess?"

"Fine," Sakura replied, knowing that Syaoran would not give it up until he knew what it was.

"Sexy?"

If Sakura was drinking, she would have definitely choked on her drink. Her jaw dropped immediately and she looked at Syaoran curiously.

"You're a nice guesser," Sakura concluded then she narrowed her eyes at Syaoran in suspicion. "How did you know?"

"Because I describe _my_self as sexy," Syaoran explained. "I mean, if I do it, why not anyone else?"

"…you're egoistic and vain, too, by the way," Sakura added.

"But you love me just the same," his playful smirk was evident on his face.

"Uh huh, true that," the two high-fived and laughed together like the cute couple that they are.

The sun had almost disappeared from the sky but the two figures could still be seen on the benches at the field. They stayed there for a while longer, just talking about random things until Touya called Sakura to go home already.

However, they were not the last ones in the school. Someone came back to the school, concerned about Sakura by herself in the gym minutes before and had seen the interaction between the couple.

"So Li was really the reason why you said no to me, Sakura?" Hisashi's words were only heard by the wind.

-------------------------  
**end of chapter.v  
**-------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**You like the chapter? I ended the last bit with Sakura and Syaoran to show how the two are very comfortable with each other. But does that just happen when the two of them are alone? Hehe, that's something to think about. And, I know I said this is going to be a short story but I'm really enjoying writing it so I might make it a longer. Writing this chapter has made me realize that I _am_ a spontaneous writer. You don't know how many scenes just popped into my head. That's all for now. Still waiting for **Behind Bars **and **Your Shadow **updates? Don't worry, they're next on my list.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Please review this one, too!

May you all have an awesome new year ahead. ;)

_xx_ **DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
